


Good Fences

by Moriwen



Series: Exchange Student [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriwen/pseuds/Moriwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates need to set some boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fences

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, T'Pring goes to Starfleet, not Spock. That's pretty much all you need to know.

"I'm gonna be having a lot of people over," Gaila announces, as she strains to carry her luggage into the shared room. "That gonna be a problem?"

"People?" repeats T'Pring. "Clarify."

"Boys, girls, all the _other_ kinds they have here, seriously, it's fantastic, infinite diversity in infinite combinations, that's a Vulcan thing, right? It's awesome, anyway, the diversity that is, and I'm looking to diversify my assets, if you know what I mean." Gaila does something with her eyebrows which is presumably intended to be expressive.

"You are exhibiting an unusual density of euphemism," T'Pring observes. "Does this indicate that you are attempting to communicate about a taboo subject?"

"Yeah, _sex_ ," Gaila says, drawing out the word and hissing the sibilants behind her teeth. "Is it going to be a problem or not? Because, like, it's not like there's not _other_ places for sex, but those come with their own problems. Like librarians. Librarians suck. Unless they're hot librarians. Then they _literally_ suck, get me?"

T'Pring takes a moment to sort through the idiolect. When she understands, she reprimands Gaila, "You should not assume that a Vulcan shares Human taboos. It is of no concern to me with what frequency you engage in sexual activity, so long as it does not affect the peace or hygiene of my study environment."

" _Hygiene--_ " Gaila exclaims at a high pitch, then cuts off sharply. When she resumes, it is with a more modulated tone. "Look, no, I passed Cultural Sensitivity 101 before I transferred, there's a reason I'm in the honors dorm, OK? But, like, it's not going to be all Orions. The sex. With. Don't Vulcans have a thing about that?"

"About...sex with Orions?" T'Pring clarifies, since Gaila seems determined to treat Standard like an inflected language.

"About _interspecies sex_." Gaila is unpacking rapidly with both hands as she speaks, her back half to T'Pring. T'Pring, observing Earth-standard norms with regard to eye contact, circles to face Gaila before replying.

"I do not endorse the common Vulcan attitude with regard to interspecies breeding," T'Pring tells Gaila, "and as such retain my previously stated neutral attitude towards your sexual activities. That desk is mine and as such is a proper location for neither your ceramic animals nor any potential future sexual activity."

"There's, uh," Gaila says, "there's not going to be any breeding going on. I hope."

T'Pring hopes so as well. Their dorm does not permit pets.

 


End file.
